


demon kisses

by kirikosinn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bad Puns, Bara Sans, Biting, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Demons, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, Killing, Mages, Masturbation, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other, POV Sans, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Possessive Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, demi-demon, reader is blunt, sans killed someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikosinn/pseuds/kirikosinn
Summary: monsters have been on the surface for a year now. you and your small family just moved to ebott city {the monster District}. one day at school you save papyrus and become friends but will sans like that. not after what happen to him and his brother. can you gave him some hope?(hi guys. this just something to do while I think of some more thing I want to do for falling hard. oh yeah, when the monster got to the surface, people started killing monster. sans and papyrus have had to fight to live. thats kinda why papyrus lost a little bit of hope and sans HATES humans. so yes I change up sans, papyrus and others alittle.)





	1. change

yes, i changed it up some. first, they have live on the surface for a year. next is that papyrus lost alittle hope and sans HATES humans. so I'm going to talk about them.

papyrus---19----6'3"  
he dislike some human and like some.  
he is dating mett.  
he likes to dress in casual wear  
he still looks the same  
he cooks better and can cook alot of things now.

sans---26----5' 7"  
he HATES humans  
he likes to wear urban wear.  
he has tattoos  
he has claws  
he has sharp teeth with two gold fangs.

I just wanted to change sans... I'm sorry if you guy don't like him that much but I think he will look cool like this... kinda like fell!sans but not like him. yes, he is still lazy.  
so on to the story.


	2. Friendship spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to redid something and add something. Im sorry guys.

*Hi I'm Diana Rivers here with breaking news. 16-year-old Cindy Maxwell was found dead in the monster district. police confirmed it was a homicide. there are no suspects as of right now.*

You let out a sigh, fumbling with your bangs. Looking up from your phone to inspect the half-eaten cinnamon bun you left on your plate. _another poor girl killed, and noone knows anything about it._ The alarm on your phone goes off and you jump up from your seat "I better get to class." You wandered through the halls of your University.  
University was the only place you can be to yourself without your sister or brother jumping down your back. Recently your university started take in monster and let them take classes. When you hear about this you were excited. You heared story about monster when you were a kid. Your mother loved telling you about them and all the thing that they can do. You had dreams about meeting them.*

You snapped out of you thought when you hear a commotion. You dashed to go and check out the scene. "I DID NOT MEAN TO HUMAN." There was a tall and slim skeleton surrounded by 4 male students. _This not good. Poor guy, Is anyone going to help?}_ You notice that all the other student were just watching and whispering about the poor monster. _humans make me sick._

"YOU JUST BUMPED INTO ME YOU FREAK." the tall skeleton seem to be terrified. "NYEH! HOW ABOUT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS COOK UP SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI?" [thump] Your eyes widen at the sight of him getting smashed against the brick walls. You let out a gasp, your magic started to flare- up.

 _I need to get him out of there but how? Without anyone seeing me use magic?_ you started to calm yourself down."WE DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR FREAKY FOOD." "WE ARE NEVER GOING TO BE FRIENDS WITH A DIRTY MONSTER." He looked take back by what the male students said.

"Well, I don't mind having some of your friendship spaghetti." everyone eyes were on you now, as you slowly walked over to the tall skeleton. _Oh shit._ You can feel the rage the boys were giving off. You hated this everyone was watching you now as you slowly walked over to the tall skeleton.

"REALLY! ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE FREAK LOVER?" you snarled at him. "Yes I am. So what?" the tall skeleton now had an orange dust to his face. _Is he blushing? Oh my fucking god that is so cute._ you grabbed his hand. "Let's go. I will take you to your class. There nothing here but trash anyway." 

the boys sat there ranting, "YOU WILL GET YOURS! YOU BITCH." You take him to cooking class. "Are you ok?" "WOWIE THANK YOU, HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN?" He was very loud but you loved it. "It's (y/n).sooooo about that spaghetti..." You can see the sparkle in his eye socket. 

You notice how tall he was maybe 6' 3",His eyes vertical and empty. He had a toothy grin. He was wearing black dress pants with an orange dress shirt. you loved the red scarf and gloves he had on.

"YES I MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI THERE IS, YOU SHOULD COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AND I WILL COOK FOR YOU." {well Chris and may had to work late.} "You gave me your number and I will give you mine. ooh and I can bake some cookies." Papyrus seems to be more lively. "WOWIE I CAN'T WAIT. NYEH HEH HEH." You could only smile at how sweet and innocent he seem.

\---------time pass-------  
Papy  
3:00 pm  
HUMAN____ ARE YOU COMING OVER TO MY HOUSE FOR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI?  
You  
3:10 pm  
totally just send your address and I'm there. :)  
Papy  
3:15 pm  
NYEH HEH HEH

you had to laugh, he texts like he talks. _so fucking cute. ok so I need to wear something really cute. This is my first friend in a long time or then mark._ You don't see mark as a friend more so as a family member . You picked out your outfit. A leather corset top with a plaid skirt accompany by a crop top leather short sleeve jacket and some black high heel leather boots. you tied your hair up into space bun with a cute bang.

you make your way to papyrus house holding some magic sugar cookies. _I did not know he live so close to me._ You checked your self again before ringing the doorbell. He opened the door, "HUMAN____ YOU ARE FINALLY HERE. COME IN COME IN." You walked in and looked around, there was a big green couch in front of a big tv. The floors were a dark blue carpet, and the kitchen was on the far side of the room. You sat down on the green couch. "Papyrus I hope you like the cookies, my mom teached me how to make them." You handed him the cookies.

"OH THANK YOU HUMAN_____ I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE LEARNED FOR UNDYNE HOW TO COOK. SHE IS REALLY STRONG." You gave him a big smile. "really I will love to meet her sometime." "REALLY WOWIE, YOU KNOW WE HAVE A NIGHT WHERE WE GATHER AT ALPHYS HOUSE AND WATCH ANIME." You get so exctied when he said anime. "I love anime. You guy should watch Inuyasha." You and him talked for hours about undyne, alpys, and his brother sans. you and papyrus started cooking when the door slammed open.


	3. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big brother sans is here. yf/p is your fav. pie just so you know. i hope you guy like it.

you hear the door shut. "yo papyrus, I'm ho.......me." his voice was deep and smooth. you looked up at papyrus, who now looked terrified which made you curious. "uhm paps who is this?" you turn to be met with a pair of empty eye socket, you happen to let out a whimper. 

"OH UHMM...MM BROTHER I DID NOT KNOW YOU WILL BE HOME SO UHM EARLY." papyrus seem so nervous "so who are you?" you can feel a pressure on your soul, something was trying to pull it out. thanks to your power you were able to keep it in. "I'm (y/n). uhm nice to meet you." sans eye socket were still empty, he seems out of it.

"nice to meet you. I'm sans, sans the skeleton." you had just noticed that he was taller then you. he was more cartoon like then papyrus. he had a sharp row of teeth with two gold fangs, the lights in his eye were white and he had cracks coming from his left eye. He had a sleeves tattoo on his right arm. "Don't think i don't see you eyeing me kid." you jumped at his rude tone.

"I'm sorry. i just... well your tattoos are really cool." You can feel your soul jump alittle. "sorry sweetheart. Not going to work so why are you here?" before you can say anything papyrus jumped in. "SHE SAVED ME SANS. SHE WANTED SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI." 

sans take a step back, his socket were empty again. "i see. good work kid." _What the hell is going on here. why does he keep calling me kid. I mean it not like i don't like it._ sans walked back in to the living room. you can feel him staring at you. 

You had fun cooking with papyrus,finally the food was done. Walking in to the living room, you asked sans did he want anything to eat. "sure kid" he walked passed you and stoped half way. "i have my eyes on you." you can feel the hate in his tone. _why does he hate me so much?_

you sat down next to papyrus, talking. "so how is your class going papyrus?" he smiled at you. "I AM DOING GREAT. MY TEACHER SAYS THAT SHE LOVE MY (YF/P)." you looked over to sans as he was eatting. _where? where does it go? sure i ask them?_ " ya staring again kid." You could't take it anymore. "Where?" sans and papyrus stoped eatting and looked at you both confused. "come again kid?" you looked at him then back to your food "where does the food go? where?" sans just stared at you with a smirk on his face "magic."

You wanted to ask more but he looked like he did not want to talk about it and the color around him turn into a crimson color. _The color around him it change that not good better just drop it_ You just let it go as magic and started back eatting and talking about school.

\---------time passed--------

"well look like i need to get home." you smiled at papyrus. "HUMAN______.THE GERAT PAPYRUS WILL WALK YOU HOME." sans jumped up. "i should take her home." you looked at him surprised, your soul did it again. _What is going on with my soul?_

"Than...k...k.. thanks." you gave papyrus a big smile and leave with sans. you and him started walking down the road when you stoped him. " sooooooo sans what make you want to take me home?" sans eyed you without saying or doing anything just eyeing you. His grin tightened at the edge.

"I dont like humans and i dont like you." you let out a sigh, "Fine you don't like me but i really like papyrus." sans eye went dark "So i want to get alone with you." sans let out a chuckle

"sure sweetheart but if you hurt him, well you going to HAVE A BAD TIME." you can see the magic coming out of his eyes. "oh ok well we are here." he looked up at your house. you lived one block away from them. "what! you live here." you fished for your keys in your bag. "yep." 

you unlock the door and opened it, looking back at sans.

"well goodnight sans." he was to shocked to say anything. you closed it behind you and locked it. _boy today was so much but i have my first friend. what the hell was up with papyrus brother._

You make your way up to your room to run your self some bathwater. "A nice warm bath is what i need right now." after your water was done you pop in a bathbomb to help with your sleeping. You will have nightmare at night so you found a way to sleep better from your mother old spell book. some night you did not need them.

you laid back in the tub, closeing your eye to relax."how was your first day moa?" you opened your eyes to see a small light green rabbit. "Gaia. i made a friend. he's really nice and sweet." gaia laughed and hopped over to you. "That good im happy you had a good day." 

you looked into his eye, he had a left blue eye and right red eye. he had long ears and the fur around his neck was dark green. his belly and tail was the same dark green. he had marks on his forehead, both ears, and both back legs. they were all dark green."moa is your brother and sister home?"

you gave him a cheerful smile, gaia jumped up. " no they are at work." he turned into a little kid, "do you want to take a bath?" he was excited, jumping up and down. "yes i do moa." he take off all his clothes and jumped in the bath. 

"bath time, bbbbbaaaaatttthhhh timeeeeeeee." _it has been along day. i dont get why my sister told me to not take a bath with them?_ your sister will all ways told you to treat them like animal but to you they were more, they were family. 

sister  
7:00 pm  
hi. I will be home soon.

you can hear your phone ring. you get out of the bath to see who was texting. your sister all ways walked late.

you  
7:10 pm  
ok. im home

you get out to dry off and dry gaia off. "lets get ready for bed" you had already take out a long t-shirt that said I'm a goddness. pulling it over you and down, you were now ready for bed "ready for bed gaia?" you turn to see gaia with is pj's on, hopping up and down. you laid in bed with gaia next to you _today had been a day. my first friend in so long_. you can feel your eye getting heavy and soon they are closed. "goodnight moa." gaia kissed your forehead.

sans POV

Today was not a good day first some girl spilled coffee on him and then her boyfriend and his friends picked a fight with him. He had to clam his self down. Then Officer tenpenny showed up and started messing with him too. "What the fuck is going on here?" 

sans turn around to face Officer Tenpenny. "This freak made my girl spill her coffee and refused to pay her back for it." Tenpenny looked at the girl "is what he saying right?" she looked at sans and then back to tenpenny "yes sir." tenpenny turned to sans with a smirk on his face. "pay the girl back or i will take you in." 

sans gave her 5 dollar and they walked off. Before sans could walk off too, tenpenny stoped him. "where do you think your going?" tenpenny walked over next to sans "Where's my money?" sans looked up at tenpenny before gaving tenpenny 20 dollar and walked off. 

_fucking hell._

sans opened the door to his house. _same old same old_. "yo papyrus, I'm ho.....me." he walked in to his brother and a HUMAN. {What the fuck is going on here? Who the fuck is this? I dont know if i sould kill her or let her be?"} sans sat there his soul jumped and he could't belive it. 

"OH UHMM...MM BROTHER I DID NOT KNOW YOU WILL BE HOME SO UHM EARLY." Sans can tell papyrus was nervous. He wanted to tell a pun and maybe papyrus will be less nervous but why was he here with a human"so who are you?"

_This HUMAN is my soulmate. No she can't be I don't have a soulmate maybe she is a mage.I should kill her._ Sans was trying to look at your soul but it was not showing up. _I can't see her soul and i can't pull it out. what the fuck is going on?_

"I'm (y/n). uhm nice to meet you." sans eye socket were still empty, he seems out of it. "nice to meet you. I'm sans, sans the skeleton." sans looked at you staring at him _Why is she staring at me?_

"Don't think i don't see you eyeing me kid." he was trying not to sound rude but failed at that.

"I'm sorry. i just... well your tattoo is really cool." sans soul jumped again. "sorry sweetheart. Not going to work so why are you here?" papyrus said something for you "SHE SAVED ME SANS. SHE WANTED SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI." 

sans take a step back _I see she save him but from what?_. "i see. good work kid." _I better keep a eye on her._ he walked back in to the living room. he find his self staring at you, _I still can't see her soul. I can't see her LOVE too. Fuck_

_Look like they are having fun, should i maybe work in a pun?_ you Walked in to the living room and asked sans did he want anything to eat. "sure kid" he walked passed you and stoped half way. "i have my eyes on you." 

sans sat in fornt of you, looking down at his food. "so how is your class going papyrus?" _yeah how is school. anyone bulling you?_. "I AM DOING GREAT. MY TEACHER SAYS THAT SHE LOVE MY (YF/P)." _Well you are great bro. there she go doing it again._ " ya staring again kid." If i keep eatting maybe she will just stop "Where?" he looked over to his brother then back to you. "come again kid?" He looked at you look at him and then back to your food. _I see she about to ask about us eatting._ "where does the food go? where?" sans just stared at you "magic."

 

so when it was time for you to go home he jumped up to offer to take you home. he wanted to see where you lived, he bet you lived in the rich part of town. you and him started to walk when you stoped him and ask him the most stupid question He hear so far. he did not want you to get close to papyrus, he was all he had and you were not taking that away. he told you how he felt, and you told him how you flet but what take him back was where you were living a house in the monster district. you live one block down from them. {she lives here? why? how? what is up with this human?}

sans went back home where papyrus was waiting to talk to him. "SANS I LIKE HUMAN_____. SHE IS REALLY NICE AND I." before he can say any more sans went to his room. {i don't like this. i need to do something about her before she hurt papyrus.} sans was planing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the hell is sans planning? and no sans will not say any puns in this chapter.


	4. Demi-problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get friendssssssssssssss yeahhhhhhhhh

You and papyrus have been hanging out alot, going to the mall, cooking together and movies. You wanted to meet his other friends, you want to know more about your new friend. papyrus was your first real friend in so long. 

Today was a good day because you will finally get to meet papyrus friends. You had stay up late last night reading your mother's cook book. You were thinking of making a cake for the anime movie in hopes of making them like you.

_What kind of cake should I make? mmmm chocolate cake will be nice_ you started baking the cake when the doorbell ring. "I'm coming." you open the door to a tall man in all white. he had long black hair and light blue eyes. 

"hello there (y/n). today is a lovely day? yes" You sat there in fear because there were only two reason for him to be at the door. One being that your father was in town or your mother, or two he was there to examine you. You hate when your father sent people to examine you, they will all way make you feel like garbage.

"why are you here?" he had a wide, devilish grin on his face, "Your father told me to come and tell your sister that your mother will be staying with ya'll for a little bit." He looked down at you. _He think this is funny._

Your soul filled with hate as you gave him alittle smile. "she not here but I will tell her so yeah bye." you slammed the door in his face and went back to cooking. That **BITCH** will be here. I need to find somewhere to stay while she is here. 

You were ecstatic about meeting them. You were done with the cake and now you needed to get dressed. You put on a cute crop top that had a Starbucks logo with Usagi Tsukino and it said moonbucks coffee. light blue denim jeans with rips and black high top sneakers. The crop top showed off your cute belly button piercing which had a mood gem* in it. you put your hair up into a messy bun. you were ready.

All you had to do was tell your sister and brother that you will be at your friend house. you walked out your house to be met with your sister. "so I just met Jake and he says mom will be here this weekend?" 

you just walked passed her. i know that but not to dayyyyyy. Walking down the street to papyrus house. Before you go in you check your phone to see your sister texted.  
sis  
5:20 pm  
I know you are going to try and find somewhere to go but you can't keep running. you know mom is not going to hurt you. At less she come to see you.  
sis  
5:24 pm  
she wants to see you. she will be here in the morning.  
you know she does not like magic so no using it while she is here. dad will not be here, so please stay.

sans opened the door before you can ring the doorbell. "oh hi ya sans." sans did not seem to be happy that you were on they doorstep. "do you need anything kid?" you smiled "I'm here for anime movie night." sans grin faded alittle. "did not know you will be coming." you can see he was not to happy that you will be going with them.

"I know you don't want me to come with you guys but I really want to have some fun." sans did not say anything. "HUMAN_____ YOU ARE HERE. I AM HAPPY YOU CAN JOIN US. LET US GO SANS, HUMAN______. NYEH HEH HEH." you hugged papyrus and walked to his red sports car. "SHOTGUN" you yelled out excited, sans did not fight you for the front seat. he jumped in the backseat, and you happily jumped in the front seat. few mins later ya'll pulled up to a dark blue house.

papyrus knocked on the door. it opened and showed a tall fish monster she was alittle taller then papyrus. she had the most beautiful red hair you have seen, she had a eyepatch on her right eye. she was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "hi papyrus, sans, annnnnddddd" she looked at you with anger in her eyes but her face looked happy. "who is this punk?"  
you smiled a little holding a hand out. "I'm (y/n). nice to meet you." she looked at you then sans, who just shrug and walked in. papyrus grabbed your hand and pushed you into the house. "THIS IS MY FRIEND. SHE LOVES ANIME SO I WANTED YOU TO MEET HER." you were tense, papyrus sat you next to him. sans sat next to him. the fish monster walked over to you.  
"well it's nice to meet you I am undyne and this is my girlfriend alphys." a yellow dinosaur monster walk out of the kitchen. she was short and had on a cute red anime shirt and some blue jeans"y...y....es it is n..nnn....nice to meet y...yyy....you." you smiled at her, you can see her nervousness. The color Around her was a dark orange.

undyne and alphys sat on a love seat and you, papyrus and sans sat on the couch. ya'll look at puella magi madoka magica and talked alittle. you can feel sans and undyne staring at you, but you did not mind it. you just wanted to have a good time with your new friends.  
sans eyed you all night and you can feel it. when everyone lefted you two alone you had to ask "so you see anything you like boneboy?" sans eye lights were looking dead into your eyes. "no not really. what made you come here tonight?" you looked at him curious as to why he will ask. "well papyrus is my friend and I just wanted to make more friends."

sans left eye light is gone and his right eye light was a red and blue color. "I have a bone to pick with you. if you hurt papyrus then you will have a BAD TIME." you can feel the murderous vibe he was giving off.  
you can feel yourself about to cry when papyrus come back in. "HUMAN______ YOUR CAKE IS VERY GOOD." you looked away from papyrus "HUMAN ARE YOU OK?" you forced a smile on your face "oh yes I am." sans eyed you again "she was just saying she is **bone** tired." you started giggling, then taking your phone out to look at the time.

"I really need to go." papyrus did not look to happy. "buuuuuutttttttt I will come over to see you again." you walked out and headed home. you can still see sans in your head. you wanted to know why he hates you so much. you sat in bed thinking about things to get on sans good side.

sans POV  
sans day started with papyrus yelling at him like all ways. "SANS YOU LAZYBONE GET UP. I KNOW IT'S YOUR DAY OFF BUT SLACKING OFF IS UNACCEPTABLE." sans take a shortcut down into the kitchen. papyrus was make pancakes and eggs. "SANS I NEED TO TAKE TO YOU." sans all ready knew what papyrus wanted to talk about. _About that fucking human again._ sans and papyrus sat down to look at Anna.  
"SANS I THINK YOU WILL LIKE _______ IF YOU TRY AND TALK WITH HER. SHE IS NOT LIKE HER. SHE IS NICE AND IM HAPPY WHEN IM WITH HER." sans turned to papyrus and acknowledge his trust for you. "ok paps i will talk with her and see how things go but its going to take..." Papyrus looked at sans his smile vanished "SANS NO." sans smile grew wider " a **ton** of work." papyrus jumped up from his seat to get away from the pun when his phone went off. papyrus checked his phone and take sans to get ready for movie night.  
sans short cut up to his room to get dress. sans put on a black t-shirt that said "loaded on it with some black jeans and black high tops. sans grabed his blue jacket and was head out the door.  
he opened the door and there you were. _not her fuck._ sans soul jumped alittle. he happened to see how cute you looked in that outfit. _she is a fucking human, the same race of the people who hurt him and his friends. Why does she keep hunging around?_ you yelled shotgun _that kinda cut....what the hell am i thinking_. you and papyrus have been hanging out alot. _why does she want to hang out with him so much?why can't I see her soul?_ undyne opened the door and he can tell that she did not like you that much, unlike alphys.  
\----------  
he eyed you the whole night. _I just can't stop looking at her._ you were way into the anime. _So she really like anime uhm._ when he seen you all most cry he fought the urge to hug you. maybe I should look into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next will be a sans and reader thing... hope you like so far...


	5. Have not giving up

Sorry guy for now updating but I will when I get my laptop back up and run.. y'all just don't know I have much going on in my head for this story and the other I'm going to change both names.. thank you guy for reading this..


	6. take down

Hi guy. I'm sorry to say but i will be taking both story down and redo(ing) them.  
First I started reading some really good book and story. I want to make so changes and add more thing..   
next my math for both story is kinda off. sorry about that. both story will be very magical and   
im trying to find out more detail thing to add to the story.  
like how to kill off people and weakness.  
chapter 1 of falling hard will be up monday (march 26,2018)  
chapter 1 and 2 of demon kisses will be up (march 28,2018)

Im sorry i keep change my story it just i keep getting ideas and it kinda hard when they just keep coming.


End file.
